I want my innocence back
by ll Chou ll
Summary: What happens when the government takes Gakupo? Miki's innocence will be taken and she'll want it back...  SF-A2MikixKamuiGakupo  -TWOSHOT-


This is a MikixGakupo, Twoshot. I've been working on this all summer little by little, tweeking it and fixing it. I haven't worked on the second part but I know what I have in mind for the second part. :x Please review/message me on what you think about this so far. ^^ I do not own VOCALOID in any way. Oh please read this in 3/4 or 1/2 and sans-serif. :3 Thank you,

- ll Chou ll

* * *

**I want my innocence back.**

1...2..3..Commence.

The day Gakupo didn't come back home from his nightly samurai job, something was horribly wrong and upset in Miki's world. He wouldn't die on the job…he wouldn't. Kamui Gakupo is a strong samurai, the most lethal she'd seen. Coming back from her SpaceBurger waitress job and finding their house trashed. What a stressing sight to see.

With a nauseating huff, she picked up broken lamps and flipped over couches with one hand. She was a really strong cream-puff what could she utter? Papers and dishes, were demolished, Kamui had put a fight. He wouldn't just raise his arms in defeat…it was very unlike the Gakupo she loved. Her eyes lowly looked over the tornado of a house and tried to decipher only strange marking for clues. He would have definitely done something like that. They'd never talked about her getting taken away or reverse and what they would do, but Gakupo would think of something if he wanted her safe. Slowly squinting in the hollow darkness, she made her way from the living room to the kitchen. Anxiety and agony struck her body at the same time seeing a note on the kitchen island. A piece of folded up paper with bold writing on the front, it was labeled "Miss SF-A2 Miki,".

Swiping the note in her hand, she began unfolding it up. The message read in hard and straight letters:

'_SF-A2 Miki,_

_Since you have not followed our instructions, we have taken your close accomplice, Kamui Gakupo. You really picked a persistent partner…We have never gone this far to persuade you. Heed with caution, alien. If you don't surrender in Secret Area 7682, your loved one will be terminated. We hope to see soon. _

Sincerely, SECRET AREA 7682.'

Miki's eyes flickered back and forth, reading the message at least eight more times. The word 'terminated' with Kamui Gakupo sunk deep into her mind and she replayed it countless times. Moisture flooded her delicate eyes and tears stung quickly down her cheeks. The memories of him faded back to her mind, stringing to her thoughts. Miki couldn't stop thinking about the way he smelled, the way he smiled, the way he laughed and the way he looked at her. She stopped her thoughts not wanting to think that way as she shook her head needlessly. Her life wasn't flashing before her eyes yet, she was surely going to get him back.

That's what he would do.

Crumbling the note in her dress pocket, she paced over to the phone on the kitchen wall. Her thumb rapidly punched in numbers and the phone started to ring on the other line. Knowing it was at least midnight, they probably wouldn't answer, but she needed them.

The phone was picked on the fourth ring and a groggy male voice answered. **"Hell…o?" **It was Len Kagamine, Kamui Gakupo's best friend and her good friends as well. **"Len?" **She talked back in a stern voice trying to get him away from his drowsiness. **"Miki? What's wrong?" **He was instantly awake and she could hear Rin in the background, groaning. Breathing very heavily for a seconds, she found the choice of words she wanted to say. **"Kamui…they took him. The government…the house is wrecked. I…am going to get him back, TODAY."** Stone and broken words were issued cautiously towards the fully-awake blonde.

Miki listened in on the couple talking about the matter and the phone was handed to Rin. **"Miki are you alright? You…can't go by yourself! Len will accompa-" **Rin stopped mid-sentence as Miki interrupted her. **"NO! I'm not damaged. Len will not go with me. I cannot put any of you in more danger because of me.**" Instantly protesting as she clenched her teeth in a bit of anger towards herself. **"Miki-chan…if you think you can handle this, then go. We're going to make you rest up at Gumi's. She is going to be super-duper worried when I tell her this. We'll pick you up in twenty minutes no more than that, Miki." **Rin last spoke on the phone as she hung up and so did Miki.

She might need Gumi's computer skills later.

Setting the phone back on the receiver, her eyes stayed on the wall for a while. Trying to devise a strategically plan to get her samurai back. Maps of different viewpoints of the area would be needed. A diversion or a massacre? What kind of monstrosity lengths would she go to save him from them? Would she slaughter him way through humans to her beloved one? She had the will it was just the mind to do it…Deciding then and there would have to do.

Her gaze being shooed off by the shake of her head, she walked over to the fridge. Pulling the door open to feel cold air seethe on her skin and then she took a jar of cherries from one of the shelves. Closing the door as she held the big jar against her chest. Miki remembered the day when she came to worship and love cherries.

It all started when…

* * *

"_**What's this red peculiar rock?" **__She remembered asking Kamui as they sat in front of each other in an ice cream parlor. He started to chuckle loudly and picked it up between his thumb and index fingers. His features well defined by the sunlight reaching him through the window, his narrow but soft shaped chin, his almond-but slight oriental eyes, and his thin lips which had a slight curve. Examining it, as he squished it lightly and his eyes settled on hers softly. __**"It's a human fruit called a cherry. We eat it for many desserts. The skin on the outside is strong and the actually fruit inside is sweet, upbeat, and intuitive. It reminds me of you a lot." **__His meaningful made her widen her eyes in a bit of surprise._

"_**That fruit reminds you of me?" **__She questioned tenderly as she watched him dangle the fruit by its stem. She followed it as it dangled it back and forth in front of her eyes. The fruit was a bit mesmerizing and the weird thumping in her chest became vibrant and awake in her ears. _

"_**It does. Here, you can have the cherry." **__The icy-blue eyed man held the cherry out for her and she raised a hand to grab it. Clutching the fruit, in the same way he did as she gazed at it for a few moments. Admiration slowly grew for cherries and the samurai; she looked from the cherry to him. Flashing a sudden cheerful smile at him, she was planning already to put the cherry in her everyday nutrition. Without proceeding to another words, plopped the cherry in her mouth and pulled it from the stem. Holding the stem in her hand as she savored and chewed it in her mouth. The taste intrigued her and made her crave more of it._

"_**I'll have to eat these everyday now. Really yummy~!" **__Responding with a full-out smile as she picked up her small spoon sitting on the tiny plate. Spontaneous and light giggles came from Miki, as Gakupo was smiling pleasantly at her. They both drowned their stomaches in sundae goodness._

* * *

Returning back to her present reality, she stopped staring at the floor meaninglessly as she heard a horn come from the outside world. How could she of stood there for more than a few minutes without noticing? Searching around the kitchen, an obnoxious and high-pitched beeping began, walking through rubbish as she searched for it. Miki knew exactly what it was…Gakupo's cellular device. That alarm tone she would know anywhere, even in her unconsciousness.

She found it in the silverware drawer. Picking the light-pastel purple phone up, she flipped it open. The small screen had something of an alarm for an event. The event said to watch the last video. Her fingers began maneuvering the videos section in the phone. Gakupo probably set this up…The thumbnail was of him as she played the video.

Gakupo's face was up close on the camera until he eased it back a little. To where it showed his chest and shoulders with the kitchen in the background. His earnest cerulean blue eyes staring at the camera. He looked so serious but then cheerful and solemn at the same time. His delicate small lips opened up to speak. **"Miki, whatever happens to me…don't try to find me. Don't let them get you. I-I want you safe. I don't when I'll ever see you again, but I love you with everything I have."** He spoke in a hard tone as she watched moisture flood his eyes with a rapid shakes of the camera and the video ended in a blur with a crash. The phone shook in her hands, well more like her hands did. How could she possibly stay away from Gakupo when he has been hostage? Her heart slithered to the floor as she chucked the cellphone at the wall and it broke into impossible pieces. Her hands passed on the reaction to the rest of her body. Her pleasant dream of a reality of a turned into a disaster.

Now, she was fully on getting Gakupo **back.**

Her mind came back into place when the shaking of her body gradually stopped. Along with the songs of a car horn outside her house. It snapped her back to her senses and she took one glance at everything as she turned her back.

She was very close to bumping into a certain blond friend. **"Wrecked everything, huh?" **The male looked around as he was caerful not to step anything on the floor. His gaze went everywhere and his eyes were a mix of fury and sorrow. Len, was Gakupo's best friend and of course he'd feel this way. Out of nowhere, Len struck his fist at the counter of the kitchen island. Miki was expecting this from Len so she didn't even flinch one bit at all. She didn't know what to say, she felt she was the one responsible for all of this.

It was **her **foolish fault.

"**What do you plan on doing?" **Len asked sternly as his gaze carefully went back to her as if he was about to break something. Their eyes met for a second as she narrowed her eyes lowly.

"**Getting him back." **

* * *

END OF PART ONE

So yeah, I know this a short update. I didn't half-ass this, I thought about placement of words all kinds of other crap. I hope you enjoy it and I also strive to write the second part soon. I know exactly what to do, so it's going to be pretty awesome. 3 Please review, send me msgs( I loveee msgs~~), and etc. ;D I hope you all enjoyed this secret two-shot I pulled out of nowhere. muahaha. :3

- ll Chou ll


End file.
